Let Me Be With You
by shauncrewe2
Summary: This has nothing to do with Owen And Abby. But what if the BOY was the vampire.  this is my new account since i forgot my password
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Be With You

Chapter 1- Tashan

It's funny. How something so complicated can start from something so simple. Like a story I know. It's a love story between two 13 year olds. Well…. One 13 year old and one 113 year old. It's a Long story but I guess I'll start with the beginning. 100 years ago, 13 year old Tashan's life was terrible, He was poor, his school was crooked, and his mother boyfriend always abused him. His life sucked. Literally.

Tashan's POV

"Mother, I'm leaving for school." I said to my mother. "Okay, Honey" She said. "Hold on, Yo ass aint going nowhere until you get up to that bathroom and clean the blood off the floor." Said My Mother's Asshole of a boyfriend named Thomas. I ran out of my front door, and down the street, with Thomas chasing me. I ran into my middle school. Luckily, my school had a security guard at the front door. I showed him my student ID and ran inside. I was safe for the moment. Or so I thought. About 2 hours later, I was called out of English class and was told to collect my things. I knew what was happening before it happened. I walked into the front office and saw Thomas waiting for me. I ran out of the school doors as fast as I could, but this time Thomas had a car. Which he hit me with. He dragged my half dead body into the woods where no one would see. But he didn't kill me. I wish he did. But what he did was much, much worse: He bit me. I could feel my blood escaping from my body, I thought I was done for, but then I faintly head a voice in the distance. It was familiar. It was my mother. She screamed when she saw what Thomas was doing to me, which startled him. He fell off of me before he could finish sucking me dry, which meant I wasn't dead. I couldn't say the same for my mother. After she scared Thomas, he ate her. Literally. And he knew I could see everything. I knew something was off about him, and now I know what. He was a vampire. After he killed my mother, he set his sights on me. He tried to kill me. But my skin was already bullet thick. "Fuck, now I'm stuck with ya" Thomas said. I was starting to get back to full strength. I ran and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

100 years later a normal 13 year old African american girl was at home getting yelled at by her abusive mother. Her name was Dayla, and she wasn't bad at all. Infact she was a really good person. Genuine, good hearted, smart, and beautiful, her mother just didn't get it.

Dayla's POV

"Mother, I gotta go to school, im gonna be late". I said. 'Who gives a flying fuck where YOU gotta go. You will serve me." My Mother said. I had enough so I just ran right out my door, even though I know the legend of the boy my age who ran out the door and never returned. (Tashan) I got to school and I went to class. Of course I was super late. Well, about 2 hours into class, my teacher whose name is Mrs. Sun told us that we had a new student joining us. "His name is Tashan, and he is 13. Say hello Tashan." Mrs. Sun said. 'Hello" Tashan said. When I see him I think 2 things: First, even though this boy is African American, he is pale, and Last, Damn this boy is cute! Tashan sat down right next to me and I smelt his scent: Axe body spray (Chocolate kind) , with a hint of vanilla. Mrs. Sun got back to the lesson (Math or Something) but I couldn't take my mind off of Tashan. I kept thinking about his perfect brown eyes, his amazing face (with a little acne on it) and his slightly big lips. (A/N-Which I have in real life) Time must have gotten away from me, because eventually the class ended. I got up and followed Tashan out of the room. He headed into the gym and under the bleachers. I decided he needed his space so I went to my next class. After school was over I decided to go to the woods since I did not want to face my mother. I walked into the woods and sat on a giant boulder overlooking the town. I let my thoughts take me in. I had plenty to think about: who was Tashan, What was he doing under the bleachers alone, Would he like me. My thoughts were mostly about Tashan. Just then I heard something behind me. It was Tashan. Apperantly he liked to be alone too. Maybe we could be alone together. "Hey, I'm Dayla Gee" I said. "Im Tashan" He said "What's your last name?" I asked. "I don't have one." He said. "How do you not have one" I asked. "Do you mind if I take yours?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat when he said that. "I guess your name is Tashan Gee". I said. "Well, I gotta go now." He said. He looked in pain as he left. There he goes, Tashan Gee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tashan's POV

I'm so hungry. And I remember that I don't eat human food, but I have to drink human blood. Damn that Thomas. 1st he kills my mother, then he turned me into a vampire. I hate him I've been hungry since I left school, but that girl kept me sane. Dayla Gee. The girl who gave me her last name. She must really have a crush on me. I like her too, but I cant. I'm just gonna end up eating her like I did to my recent foster families, which is why I now live alone in an apartment. But I'm not heading there. I must have blood. I climbed a nearby park tree and waited until somebody came by. Luckily a pedophile looking man came right under that tree and stopped to check the time. That's when I pounced. I jumped on his shoulders and started ripping his skin apart with my teeth. As soon as I could taste flesh I started to drink his blood. Knowing that he would probably get some kind of sick fetish from this I drunk even harder. I drank him dry then snapped his neck. I ran and ran all the way to my apartment at the speed of a jet. When I got there it was 10:00. Since I go to school now, I have to sleep at night now. All that crap about vampires cant go in the sun unless ther burn is like I said crap. But it does aggravate me. I went to sleep on my king size mattress. (Which I got from my mother 100 years ago) and I fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

I walked down the school hallway toward Dayla. I Knew I loved her more than anything. I don't care if I kill people to live. I'd gladly die for her. "Do you wanna come with me" I asked. "Yes, I love you more than anything" Dayla said. As we walked into the train station together (Don't know how we got there) we were locked hand in hand. We were both listening to our I-Pods when we got on the train. We were ready to start our new life together.

Real World

I woke up at 7:00 and got ready for school. After I had a blood bottle I went to school. On the way I saw Dayla walking out of her house. I ran up to her. "Hey Dayla" I said. "Hey Tashan Gee" She said. "Hey Dayla do you like me?" I asked. "Yeah, a lot" She said. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked. "I wanna be your wife, but girlfriend's good too." She said. So we walked into school hands locked. Didn't I dream about this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dayla's POV

I cant believe this, Im going out with Tashan Gee. I wonder if he has a middle name. I'll ask him later. Anyway, we walked into the hallway at school. It's not like everybody was staring at us or anything but people who never talked to me came up to me today and said my BF was hot. (A/N im a guy and im not gay) "Hey, do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Tashan asked me at lunch. "Sure. Where?" I asked. "Well, I on your Facebook that you like museums, so we are going to the holocaust (probably spelled wrong) museum in Virginia" He said. "how are we gonna get there?" I asked. "Just make sure you can go. Can you?" he asked. "My mom doesn't care, as long as I do what she says, if I don't she abuses me." I said.

Tashan's POV

I cant believe what im hearing, My angel says her mom abuses her. "If you ever need help, Call me, ill help you. I can do that." I said. "But your as small as I am" Dayla said. "Im stronger than I look." I said. After lunch, we went to Mrs. Sun's class. "Class, we will learn about Vampires today." Mrs. Sun said. I tensed up. "Um, What class is this exactly?" I asked. "Well, Mr….. Um….. What is your last name?" Mrs. Sun asked. "It's Gee." I said. I saw Dayla smile. "Well, Mr. Gee, this class varies." Sun said. Then she continued "In 1943, the greek discovered a breed of humanoids drinking blood and killing other humans. At first these humanoids were called Vamperias, but was later branded Vampires by the English language. In 1964 the breed were discovered again and were in hiding. Infact, 100 years ago a vampire man was said to live with a woman and her son. He was always so mean to the boy. One day, the boy ran away and the man chased him and hit him with a car. He then dragged his body out into the woods and transformed him into a vampire." She said. I know that boy. It was me. …. After school, I went to my apartment and drunk 3 blood bottles. I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. I recently started to enjoy Teen nick. I switched to Degrassi. I wasn't really watching though. Tonight I am going to tell Dayla what I am. She said she loves me no matter what. So I guess it's time. WAIT…. Its time to go pick up Dayla. I walked over to her house like a normal person and knocked on her door. She answered looking as beautiful as ever. Its gonna hurt so bad when I lose her. We left her house and went into an alley. "Look at that" I said. She turned and I knocked out with a neck pinch. I then grew wings out of my back and picked her up. We flew for about 5 minutes until we reached Virginia. I then woke her up and told her that we took a train and she fell asleep. We then walked into the museum and straight into the torture room (her favorite) but there was a spot she never got to look at: the creature exhibit. We walked in and saw all types of stuff: giant birds, wolves, and….me. She looked at the statue of me and then at the real me. "Um.. Tashan, why are you in the creature room?" Dayla said. "Cuz that's what I am…. Im a vampire." I admitted. She stood there looking at me. I started to cry. I hadn't done that in 100 years. "Im so sorry Dayla, but I love you and couldn't help being with you. Its not fair." I said between sobs. She then stood me up and hugged me. "Its okay Tashan, I don't care. I love you too. But I do have questions." She said. "Okay." I said. "First, are you that boy Mrs. Sun talked about in class?" She asked. "Yes" I said. "Second, How old are you really?" She asked "13….. but I've been 13 for a very long time." I said. "How Long?" she asked. "100 years." I answered. "so are you really and old man trapped in a 13 year old body." She asked. "No, I never actually progressed. I've gotten used to being 13 forever, so I never bothered to grow up spiritually." I said. "Okay, can you fly?" she asked. "that's how got here." I said. "Can you eat human food?" she asked. "I actually enjoy it a lot. But I don't need it". I said "Do You have to use the bathroom?" she asked. "Yep." I said "Last question: would you kill me and drink my blood?" she asked looking nervous. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. (our first kiss) "Of course not, I love you and never want to live without you again." I said, completely truthfully. "Okay, let's look through the museum some more. And I love you too by the way." She said. So we walked through the museum and looked at the rest of the exhibits. About an hour later the museum closed and we walked out. Suddenly I felt a pain every where. I then remembered that I used my wings, and using my powers makes me hungry faster. At that moment we walked into an alley with an orange light. "Oh Fuck" I said. "what's wrong" dayla said. She found out when a man in his late thirties came up to her. "Hey, baby. You a worker?" He said. "No!" she said. "Well, you are now. Say good bye to your little boyfriend, because its time to play." He said. He then pushed me to the ground and pulled dayla over to his friends. I had enough strength to follow them in the shadows. When he got over to his friends, he started to undress her, starting with her shirt and then bra. Revealing her D-Cup breasts. He then started to unzip his pants and pushed Dayla on her knees. He started to jerk himself off, while one of his friends came over to them and pulled her skirt off of her, revealing her Justin Bieber panties. (Ugh!) He then removed those and started to jerk himself off to her vagina. They came about 5 minutes after. But they weren't done. They removed their clothes and pulled Dayla over to their couch. They sat on the couch and told her to suck their cocks. I had ENOUGH. I lept from the shadows and attacked the first guy, ripping his penis right off and shoved it right down his throat. I walked over to the other guy. But he pulled out a gun and started shooting. I lept away. "TASHAN!" dayla yelled. I appeared behind the dude. "Boo." I said. He turned around and I ripped his heart right out and sucked the blood from it. Then I walked over to the other body and drank it dry. I then walked over to Dayla and hugged her. "I love You" I said. "Thank You, and I love you more." She said. She dressed herself and wiped the blood off my face with a shirt one of the bodies was wearing. We walked to a train station and bought two tickets to get back to California. On the way there Dayla fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and put her on my lap. About 3 hours later, I woke her up and walked her home. "I love you, blood sucker." She said playfully. "Love you too, mortal" I said playfully. She went in her house and I walked to mine. When I got back I sat on my couch and thought about what would have happened if I hadn't saved my girlfriend. I started to get mad. My face turned gray and my nails grew into claws. My wings appeared and so did my fangs. I flew out my window and into the park. There were about 60 people there. I killed them and drunk all of their blood. And then flew to an unfamiliar house. It was unfamiliar because I wasn't myself. I was the monster. Then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Dayla's POV<p>

I woke up on Saturday morning thinking about what happened last night. I was almost raped by those ass holes, but my boyfriend saved me. My boyfriend the vampire. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. My mother wasn't there so she probably went to work. (Gangbanging for money). I walked out my front door, when I stepped on something. I looked down and it was Tashan. I pulled him into my house and on to my couch to inspect him. His shirt was ripped, his jaws were ripped, and his face was gray. I got some alcohol from the bathroom and treated his jaw. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Tashan said as he startled awake. "Dayla, what happened, how'd I get here, why aren't you wearing clothes?" He asked. I just remembered that I came down her in a robe. "I found you on my porch looking all fucked up, so I brought you in here and laid you on my couch." I said. "You probably would have died if you stayed out there for much longer." "thanks you saved me." He said. "You saved me first." I said. "I gotta use the bathroom, and heal my busted jaw." He said. He walked in to the bathroom and 2 hours later he came out looking good as new. Except for the clothes. "We need to go shopping." I said. "Okay" He said. I changed into a Baby Phat shirt , with a short skirt, pink leggings, and pink sunglasses. I came downstairs and Tashan looked at me with his mouth open and his zipper part growing. "Um, Tashan." I said. "Yes," He said. I pointed to his middle. He looked embarrassed. I giggled. Then I went over and kissed him. With tounge. His boner slowly went down, so we left. We caught a cab and got in. on the way to Wal-Mart, the cab driver kept on looking at me lustfully. I was a little scared thinking about what happened last night. Tashan saw this, and continually growled at the driver. He then put his arm around me and pinched my ass, which made me squeal in pleasure. "How old are you kids again?" the driver asked. "We are both 13." Tashan said, giving the driver the eye. Finally we got to our destination and we got out. We walked into the store and into the clothes section. It was really Tashan who needed the clothes so I picked out a black beanie, a red rocawear vest, a black T-Shirt that said vampires suck and black skinny jeans. He walked into the dressing room to change, and while he was gone, a bunch of boys our age came up to me and said I looked sexy and hot and all that. Behind them were their girlfriends who were staring daggers at me. When Tashan came out, the girls ran up to him and started talking to him. I think I saw him blush. I started to fume. I pulled him out of the crowd of girls and we went to the register. He paid for his stuff, and a real golden bracelet that said Mine Forever. He gave it to me and I kissed him. We then walked to the bus stop and got on a bus. When we got on everyone looked at us. I knew we were the most beautiful couple ever. We sat down and I laid my head Tashan's shoulder. It was about a 45 minute ride and we finally got to Tashan's house because I didn't want to go home to my mother. We walked into his condo which was huge. It had a living room with a giant couch and a plasma screen, a bedroom with a desktop computer, and a PS3, and a king sized bed. A kitchen which was fully stocked. (which is weird because all he needs is blood.) "Whoa" I said. He just smirked. We sat on his couch and looked at Degrassi. I then asked him about why he bought me this bracelet. "Because, I love you and want you to be mine forever. But that won't happen because you'll die and I'll stay 13 forever." Tashan said. "Well, we can make it last right here and now." I said.

(Sexual content in next chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3rd Person POV

As Tashan started to undress is girlfriend, he started to nibble on her ear, which made her squeal in delight. 'man this girl is sensitive' he thought. As he did that, Dayla unzipped Tashan's vest and took off his shirt, revealing his super bony, but tone body, and started to kiss his stomach. Tashan took off his lover's shirt and bra and once again saw her D-Cup breasts and started to kiss them and suck on them. Dayla couldn't take it anymore and finally started to scream. She then pushed Tashan on to his couch and removed his clothes. She then went to work on sucking his erect penis, which he happily let her do. She moved her hair out of the way and went back at it. She stopped after a minute and removed her Cody Simpson underwear and jumped on top of Tashan. She hovered above his penis. "Are you sure?" He asked her. To answer, she dropped down on 'it'. She screamed in pain and pleasure as a trickle of blood came out of her vagina. "Keep going." She told Tashan. He did as he was told and bounced her up and down on his penis. She screamed, the pain now completely gone, she now only screamed in pleasure. She screamed completely random things like "Oh shit, Oh Fuck, So good." Until finally "Tashan" escaped from her lips. And she had her 1st orgasm right as Tashan came. They then laid there until Dayla got up, still naked and walked into the bedroom. " I'm going to bed." She said. A few seconds later, she said "Are you coming?" Tashan then got up and joined her in his bed. "So what is the deal with you and popstars?" Tashan asked. They then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dayla's POV

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine and tried to remember what had happened. I then saw that I was naked and had my boyfriend's arm around me. I then remembered we had sex the night before. I got up and tried not to wake Tashan. But that's impossible since he had ultra hearing. He got up with me and went to the livingroom with only some jeans on. We then heard pounding on the door. Tashan opened it and a cop burst in. "Tashan….. what's your last name?" The cop asked. "Gee" Tashan Said. "Tashan Gee, your under arrest for the kidnapping of Dayla Gee. And the murder of 60 people in the park." The cop said. I gasped. Tashan calmly closed the door, jumped up on the cop's neck and attacked him. He ripped open his neck with his fangs and drank his blood. When he was done, he walked over to me and apologized. "I have to go, its to dangerous to be hear anymore." He said. "I'm coming with you" I said without hesitation. "Okay, but first I need to shower, get my stuff, take you to get your stuff, confront your mother, and buy train tickets." He said. "Okay, but why confront my mom?" I asked. "Because I'm sure she was the one who reported you kidnapped." He said. So he took a shower, put on a black hoodie and gray jeans, packed up his PS3, some money, and some clothes. Then wings came out of his back and we flew to my house. We walked in and saw my mother my mother jerking off 2 black dudes, while riding another black dude. "What the fuck?" we both said. The black dudes left and we talked to my mother. "I can explain that.' She said. "No need" I said. "Why the hell did you tell the cops I kidnapped Dayla?" Tashan asked. "Because I didn't know where she was and she is always with you, but she didn't come home last night, so I assumed you did something to her. And by the looks of it, she did something to you too." Mother said. I realized that we were glowing after we had sex last night. "What about the murders in the park?" I asked. "The police pinned that on him there selves." Mother said. "Anyway, we are leaving on a train to start a new life and you cant stop us." I said. "Who's trying to stop you. Get your stuff and go." My mother said. So I went upstairs and got my stuff. And by my stuff I mean, money, clothes, my I-Pod, and my bracelet. I went back downstairs and said good-bye to my mother. She actually said that she loves me. We still needed to buy train tickets, so we used my mother's computer to do so. After that we left. With Tashan right next to me I felt like we could accomplish anything. That theory was about to be tested, because a dark figure was standing on top of our train.

(Guess who it is)


End file.
